Garrett Pitts
Garrett Pitts was a Dragoon loyal to the Alpha Clan. He was mainly known for being lazy and incompetent. Early Life Pitts had a very easy life, as his parents were very prominent figures in the Alpha Clan. It was because of this that he became complacent with his position, ultimately becoming lazy and unmotivated. Despite his low scores, he was admitted into the academy. He graduated near the bottom of his class, coming as a surprise to no one. Alpha Clan Service Upon graduating, he was immediately given a combat assignment. Northern Reach Pitts was first assigned to a squad in the Northern Reach. The company was responsible for defending corporate trade routes. After several months, the Hauptmann requested he be transferred out due to poor behavior, incompetency on the battlefield, and inciting fights. Operation Achilles Pitts was transferred to a squad that was set to participate in Operation Achilles. By day three of the operation, his squad leader refused to command him. He was reassigned to a different squad, but ultimately was transferred out of the region before the operation was complete. Post-Operation Achilles/Eastern Reach He returned to the Eastern Reach after Operation Achilles was complete. Command continued looking for a suitable position for him. They decided to put him in charge of watching over Zeta prisoners captured during the Operation. It seemed to be a decent fit at first, until alarms signaled a prison break. The escaping prisoners were all recaptured rather quickly, but Pitts was found sleeping at his desk. He was relieved from his duty and shipped out of the Eastern Reach for good. Shah Province Pitts was then transferred to the Shah Province into Damascus Squad. On the surface, they believed fighting in Shah would force him to shape up. In reality, they were hoping he would just die. He wasn't given much time, however. After a few short weeks, Sergeant Khan grew tired of him. During a rather violent engagement, Khan left Pitts to die. Somehow Pitts managed to make it out. Khan demanded that Pitts be removed from his squad, and he was on record telling Jessen and Sawyer "Having no one is more valuable than having him. If he stays, I will personally see to it that he dies." Pitts was transferred out of the region. Western Reach Getting frustrated with finding a suitable position for him but pressured to place him somewhere due to his family ties, high command transferred him to the Western Reach. After reviewing his record, the local warlords promoted him to sergeant as a way of taking him away from any front line duty. They then began regularly putting him in charge of makeshift prison camps run by Human freelancers and used to house Human prisoners captured during uprisings. Although he was still lazy and incompetent, it seemed to be a decent fit: The Freelancers did most of the work, and Pitts got to stand around. Battle of Patna After working the camps for years, Pitts found himself in charge of a rather large camp during the Battle of Patna. The day after the battle ended, a captured Human named Silvie led the prisoners in a prison revolt. Pitts was killed as the uprising began. Category:Dragoon Category:Alpha Clan Category:Characters